YPC5GG40
is the 40th episode of the season [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!]], and also the 234th episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Urara dedicates herself to land an upcoming role. Using this, Shiribetta forces the Cures into the story of "The Little Mermaid" and steals her voice. '' Summary At Natts House everyone is going about their normal business when Washio suddenly bursts into inform Urara that she passed the second stage of the auditions. If she passes the final stage she'll be the lead heroine in the play at Imperial Hall. The girls advice Urara to take things easily because they are sure everything will be fine, and she tells them that she is definitely going to pass. As this is going on Shibiretta is watching her from her crystal ball. Anacondy comes to her room and starts chewing her out for being a failure. Syrup comes in to see Urara and she tells him that this musical is the last one her mom performed, and it's even in the same place. Excited, everyone joins and asks Urara to sing for them. Unknown to the group, Shibiretta casts a spell to take away Urara's singing voice. When she tries to sing, she coughs instead. After a moment the girls suddenly realize they're not at home anymore. They find out they are in the tale of ''The Little Mermaid and got turned to mermaids too; with Coco now an Octopus, Natts into a fugu and Syrup a sea turtle. Shibiretta appears and tells them she's trapped Urara's voice in a sea-shell, and the only way she will return it would be if they hand over the Rose Pact. Urara decides to spare everyone such pain and chooses to keep things as they are. It holds everyone's dreams and no matter how much Syrup tries to tell her to reconsider, she refuses. Shibiretta releases the shell containing her voice but Nozomi quickly stops her, agreeing to the trade because of how important this is to Urara. They hand the Rose Pact over, but when Shibiretta tries to trick them and leave without completing the trade, Kurumi throws Coco at her to emit dark black ink and causing her confusion. In the mist Syrup retrieves the shell and Rose Pact and the girls transform. They fight the Hoshina while Shibiretta zaps Lemonade, making her let go of the shell. Her voice almost disappears, but Coco and Natts catch it. Together, Pretty Cure defeat the Manta Ray Hoshina with Rainbow Rose Explosion. Later Urara performs her new song "Twintail no Mahou" for her audition. Back at Natts House, Washio tells Urara the good news: she passed her audition. A bit later she decides to use the "Free Syrup Ride" ticket he gave to her a while back for a ride around the city. Major Events *Urara goes up for the part of a show that her mother, Kasugano Maria, once acted in, and finally succeeds in getting it. *Shibiretta uses "The Little Mermaid" in a scheme to capture Urara's singing voice, turning the Cures into mermaids and the fairies into sea creatures. *Urara uses her "free Syrup ride" after getting the part. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai Villains *Shibiretta *Anacondy *Hoshina Secondary Characters *Kouta Washio *Kasugano Maria (Flashback only) *Kasugano Michel (Flashback only) Trivia *This is the third episode in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! that is themed around Urara. Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!